Pierrot
by Yuli-chan Yellow
Summary: Sobre la luna yo jugaria manteniendo el equilibrio por ti, pero te vi llorando entre la multitud, "Muestrame ese rostro que nunca muestras al publico" "Si te lastimas solo llora, si te enojas solo grita es algo tan natural ya no lo ocultes si no me dolera" Fue como un encanto magico, Song-fic


**Pierrot.**

 **Song- fic**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escuchó el alegre ruido por todos lados, la rubia observo detenidamente hasta encontrarse con el director que muy alegre invitaba a todos a poner atención al show.

–Muy buenas a todos, bienvenidos al circo Fairy Tail, esperamos que sea de su agrado primero presentaremos a nuestro querido payaso, el alegre pierrot –sonriendo aquel presentador de edad mayor salía del escenario dejando ver a un payaso que tenía un antifaz dejando que nadie lo viera

La rubia estaba en ese lugar triste, después de todo había discutido con sus padres, los cuales no comprendían nada de la vida de ella, para su tristeza todos sus amigos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, al igual que ella tenían problemas familiares o escolares y aun asi ella soporto todo lo que pasaba en su casa, observo como aquel payaso jugaba a los malabares un poco mal hechos pero era un poco gracioso.

 _ **Estaré bien… estoy bien**_

 _ **Soy quien se hace un tonto por ti**_

 _ **De un circo provengo yo, un pobre pierrot**_

No supo, si era por la tristeza o por las risas de todos en ese lugar que la hacían sentirse realmente mal, aquel payaso era el que jugaba alegre y recordó a una persona en especial la que siempre hacia que ella riera de cualquier cosa, se preguntaba varias cosas de si estaba bien, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se cuidaba? ¿Acaso no vivía en un lugar cómodo?

"– _Tu eres Luce, yo soy Natsu asi es de simple además deja de andar de cara larga todos debemos sonreír alegres –aquella persona le sonreía ampliamente alegrándola demasiado_

– _Entonces tú eres Natsu baka, aparte eres como un payaso que alegra a todos –sonriendo la joven caminaba a su lado"_

–Si tan solo eso viera durado mucho, ¿Cómo estas Natsu? Dime acaso Erza está contigo, Gray, Juvia, Levi, Cana, Wendy… Los extraño mucho –triste la joven no observaba bien aquel payaso que jugaba alegre encima de una pelota amarilla

Hace mucho tiempo que ellos se habían ido y ella no sabía si estarían bien, lo único recordó de la última vez que vio a cada uno fue cuando iban a aquel circo, Fairy Tail y cada vez que regresaba a donde vivía ella, un nuevo integrante de aquel divertido lugar jugaba muchas cosas, primero se unio aquel payaso que lo llamaban Pierrot, lo más extraño fue saber que su amigo desapareció y ese payaso llego a el circo, poco a poco desaparecieron uno tras otro sin dejar rastro.

 _ **Sobre la luna yo jugaría**_

 _ **Manteniendo el equilibrio solo por ti**_

 _ **Mi trabajo es hacerte reír**_

 _ **Para poder ver esa sonrisa hermosa**_

Aquel payaso ocultaba su rostro con un antifaz, se maquillaba de colores alegres, fingía sonreír y jugaba haciendo sonreír a todos entre la multitud encontró aquella joven que no sonreía alegre, se propuso hacerla reír mientras en un movimiento en falso caía de la pelota.

Ocultaba su cabellera con un sombrero de los de la edad media, como los bufones con dos cascabeles, colores llamativos que combinaban con su atuendo y aun asi a la única persona que no veía con aquella hermosa sonrisa seguía triste y de repente vio como lloraba en silencio.

 _ **Pero te vi llorando entre la multitud**_

 _ **No ensucies ese hermoso**_

 _ **Rostro solo con dolor**_

 _ **Lo que tus padres no notaron**_

 _ **Yo lo pude ver desde lejos**_

El hace mucho tiempo cuando aún vivía entre aquella desolada sociedad que criticaba sin más conoció aquella hermosa joven que sonreía alegre por todas sus ocurrencias, soporto varias cosas pero de un momento a otro dejo su vida en aquel lugar uniéndose al circo que traía alegrías y risas a todos, poco a poco sus amigos se fueron uniendo dejando sola aquella joven.

Ellos también tuvieron problemas pero no como ella, sus padres nunca notaron su sufrimiento al ver como querían controlar su vida a su antojo y eso nunca quiso permitirlo. En un movimiento rápido de una manga saco cientos de flores sorprendiendo a todos y en un susurro que nadie logro escuchar busco a aquella persona que lloraba.

–Lo siento Luce mucho tiempo te hemos dejado sola pero todos queremos que vuelvas con nosotros –volviendo a jugar alegraba a toda la multitud sin quitar la mirada de la joven

 _ **Y no pensé ni un segundo en secarlas**_

 _ **Estaré bien, estoy bien**_

 _ **No me duele nada solo por ti**_

 _ **Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también seré**_

Vio las flores caer y recogió una de las tantas que caían era como si aquel payaso leyera sus pensamientos o supiera sus gustos, una hermosa flor, unas margaritas por todos lados volaban, las cuales tanto le encantaban, después de que desapareciera por aquellas cortinas el director siguió presentando a todos los artistas del circo que alegraban a todos o los sorprendía por todo lo que podían hacer.

Mientras tanto aquel payaso se quitaba su sombrero y se acomodaba su cabello, observo a sus amigos que se preparaban para su presentación y como decían todos el show debe continuar.

–Oe Natsu porque no te quitas eso es demasiado para ti, con esta calor –con un traje un tanto raro el peli negro observaba atento a su amigo

–Para mí no hace calor Gajeel, aparte de todo después de todo siempre vienen los niños a vernos, recuerda un trabajo de profesional –camino a la salida sin más que ver a tras él recordaba algo

 _ **Estaré bien, estoy bien**_

 _ **Soy el torpe que cae muchas veces**_

 _ **De un circo provengo yo**_

 _ **Un pobre pierrot**_

Aunque mintiera, la verdad es que había olvidado como expresarse sin tener ese traje de payaso, siempre era lo mismo con una explicación distinta evitaba quitarse su traje completo, entonces siempre era el torpe que hacía reír a las personas, de un circo ahora el provenía.

Se sorprendió al ver a aquella joven salir del lugar caminando a los puestos que había en el lugar, sin antes que pensar le siguió curioso aunque algunos niños que curioseaban se detenían a jugar con el pero intentaba hacerles un truco y salir corriendo hasta que vio cómo se detenía observándolo directamente.

–No sé qué decir pero ¿Por qué me sigues? –la rubia lo observo acercándose un poco dejando ver aquellos achocolatados ojos rojos de tanto llorar

–Yo no te he seguido… solo paseaba por aquí y te vi… a una persona no se le debe dejar llorando siempre se le debe sacar una enorme sonrisa –sonrió buscando un pretexto mientras no lo observara directamente

–Entonces también deberías quitarte todo lo que tienes encima hace calor, debes mostrar también ese rostro con aquella larga sonrisa es asi como debes trabajar de tu profesión alegre y espontaneo –seria se acercaba más intentando quitarle el antifaz y el sombrero

 _ **Tú sigues llorando y me dices…**_

" _ **Estas mintiendo ¿Por qué no eres honesto?"**_

 _ **Yo no he dicho ni una mentira**_

 _ **Tan pronto como lo dije tú lloraste**_

–Estas mintiendo ¿Por qué no eres honesto? No has pensado en ti verdad –acercándose un poco la rubia intentaba quitarle el antifaz

–Yo no he dicho ni una mentira, soy un pierrot que hace reír a las personas, pensar en mi sería egoísta –alejándose intentaba buscar una solución a todo

–Entonces porque no muestras tu rostro, sonríe como todos y deja ver ese rostro lleno de misterios

Él nunca pensó hasta donde llegaría la curiosidad de la rubia y entonces en intentos fallidos hizo que varias personas se les quedaran viendo directamente, se acercó y la tomo de una mano llevándola hasta atrás donde nadie los interrumpiera pero en esos momentos escucho unos sollozos que provenían de la misma persona.

" _ **Muéstrame el rostro oculto en esa mascara"**_

" _ **Que normalmente nunca muestras al resto del mundo"**_

 _ **Si te lastimas, solo llora**_

 _ **Si te enojas, solo grita**_

 _ **Es algo tan natural… ya no… lo ocultes**_

–Deja de llorar, tú también deberías pensar en ti y sonreír –preocupado se acercó un poco

–Muéstrame el rostro oculto en ese mascara, por favor –ocultando su rostro lloraba intranquila –Que normalmente nunca muestras al resto del mundo

–Espera

–Si te lastimas, solo llora… Si te enojas, solo grita…. Es algo tan natural… ya no… lo ocultes –quitándole el antifaz observaba aquellos ojos que tanto busco

El en unos instantes después de que le quitaran el antifaz empezó a llorar, un llanto tan natural que la joven lo abrazo e intentaba tranquilizarlo, un sentimiento cálido volvía a su pecho, con sumo cuidado le quito su sombrero dejando ver aquellos hermosos cabellos de un color rosa. Aquel payaso era su amigo que siempre la hacía sonreír y ahora lo veía tan destrozado que solo intentaba fallidamente tranquilizarlo.

 _ **Estarás bien, estas bien**_

 _ **No importa si no puedes sonreír**_

 _ **No lo intentes de nuevo o me dolerá**_

–No importa si no puedes sonreír, Natsu… yo estaré contigo… estarás bien, estas bien… No lo intentes de nuevo o me dolerá… no finjas más –calmándose ella tranquilizaba a su amigo

–Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… Luce… te deje sola mucho tiempo… te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer… solo quédate conmigo y no te vayas nunca más –abrazándola susurraba todo lo que el llanto le permitía

–Es una promesa, me quedare contigo y no dejare que nunca más vuelvas a hacer lo que haces–tranquila le susurraba su promesa

Ambos comenzaron a llorar en silencio, desde mucho tiempo que llevaban separados y se volvían a ver había sido un año y medio completo. Ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solos prometieron varias cosas y las cumplirían.

 _ **Estarás bien, estas bien**_

 _ **No importas si no puedes soportar**_

 _ **Llorare contigo hoy no lo escondas más**_

–No importa si no puedes soportar, llorare contigo hoy no lo escondas más… solo vuelve a ser tú mismo –observando buscaba un lugar donde sentarse

–No me dejes… Luce… escapa… con nosotros, escapa con todos nosotros… ven a Fairy Tail

 _ **Estaré bien, estoy bien**_

 _ **Fuiste la única que lo entendió**_

 _ **Mi verdadero rostro que casi olvide**_

–Fuiste la única que lo entendió… todo el sufrimiento que nosotros vivimos… también fuiste la única que recordó… Mi verdadero rostro que casi olvide

–Me quedare contigo, me quedare con todos ustedes, me quedare en Fairy Tail –sonriendo la rubia comenzaba a reír alegre

 _ **Estaré bien, estoy bien**_

 _ **Fue como un encanto mágico**_

 _ **Mira el mentiroso pierrot que ahora descansoooooo**_

Despues de un rato el peli rosa agarro de la mano a la rubia y camino dentro de la carpa, observo a todos y los llamo sonriendo anuncio algo fantástico para todos.

–Chicos Luce, se queda con nosotros –sonreía mientras observaba a todos

Aquello fue como un encanto mágico en el lugar, todos abrazaron a la joven que ahora era parte de ellos, mientras que observaban al mentiroso pierrot que ahora descansaba de su mentira que él mismo había construido.


End file.
